La curiosidad no mato al gato
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Pero si que lo metio en problemas" Lavi se pregunta cual es el peor recuerdo que Allen tiene de su Amo, y para su desgracia esta a punto de adivinarlo en carne propia. CrossxLavi, EXPLICITO.


_La curiosidad de conocer las cosas ha sido entregada a los hombres como un castigo._

_Michel Eyquem de Montaigne_

_

* * *

  
_

El deseo de saber es un arma de dos filos. La humanidad ha llegado a alcanzar su máximo desarrollo gracias a ella; por otro lado, puede llevarte a los extremos más horrorosos del sufrimiento e incluso a una muerte indescriptiblemente dolorosa.

Bookman Jr. es muy sabio, y tiene esto lo suficientemente claro. Y es que la cicatriz de cuando Tim le mordió la mano por intentar ver sus grabaciones todavía le arde a veces; también la bofetada de cuando le pregunto a Lenalee de qué color prefería la lencería, y la patada en la entrepierna de cuando trato de besar a Yuu por primera vez.

... Y la forma en que le sangro el labio la segunda, pero _valió la pena_.

Es solo que Lavi ha nacido curioso, y el de hecho de ser criado por un anciano en ropas chinas que parece alguna especie exótica de panda arrugado no ayuda en nada.

Hacia una semana que descendieron del Arca, y la Orden estaba hecha un caos: científicos de todas partes del mundo se amontonaban unos sobre otros tratando de descifrar los misterios de este extraño artefacto, que seguramente tenía un sinfín de cosas que aportar al progreso, no solo de la Orden, sino de toda la Humanidad, y blah, blah, blah.

¿Que si a Lavi le interesaba esto?

_Claro que no._

El estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de resolver un enigma aún mayor. La situación en si era bastante indefinida porque carecía de pistas y no encontraba un punto por el cual empezar a investigar el por qué Allen palidecía si se le preguntaba cual era el peor recuerdo que tenía de su Amo.

Podía hablar sin problema acerca del aparentemente irrelevante hecho de que era un hombre mantenido y mujeriego que lo obligaba a apostar para sostener su desenfrenado estilo de vida; era capaz de decir sin tartamudear como lo enviaba a comprar un vino de casi 200 libras (sacadas del bolsillo del propio Allen) a las 4:00 de la madrugada, de que le sacaba a dormir al pasillo del hotel si necesitaba la habitación para la visita de una mujer, que usaba las camisas de Allen para limpiar sus botas, lo abandonaba a merced de los recaudadores; una vez incluso lo olvido en un burdel en Paris, y le insinuaba continuamente que si no ganaba dinero suficiente lo prostituiría. Hablaba sin reservas de los abusos verbales, las huidas en la madrugada, dormir en el suelo, lavarle la ropa, cortarle las uñas, cumplir todos sus caprichos...

Si, Allen podía hablar sin problema de todas esas atrocidades.

"Y, de todo aquello, ¿que fue lo peor?" pregunto Lavi entonces, entre perturbado y divertido.

Allen cayó en silencio, palideció y se llevo las manos al rostro, comenzando a pellizcarse las mejillas y a mirar a todos lados.

"Eso no..." murmuro un par de veces antes de evadir a Lavi diciéndole que tenía que ir al baño. No lo vio el resto de la noche, ni tampoco al día siguiente. Se topaba con vagos indicios de que aun seguía con vida, como la pila de platos sucios en la cocina, pero de ahí en más había desaparecido.

¿Que podía ser más horrible que un niño de 12 años comprando una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon en medio de la lluvia en la madrugada?

El solo imaginar esta escena hace que casi se le escapen las lagrimas.

Decidió no volver a preguntarle al pequeño; sin embargo, la curiosidad seguía ahí, en su cerebro, como un bicho mordisqueándole las neuronas. Pero que otra forma había para obtener esa información? Decidió idear un plan mientras tomaba un baño relajante, y ya que el Cuartel estaba invadido se propuso hacerlo a mitad de la noche para evitarse molestias.

Tal como lo había imaginado, estaba vacío; incluso los científicos tienen que dormir alguna vez (aunque era inquietante como algunos lograban eliminar esta necesidad por un par de días). Así pues, entro, se desnudo tranquilamente y dejo que su ropa quedara descuidadamente esparcida por el piso del vestidor; se envolvió la cintura con una diminuta toalla y, silbando una canción, entro en el cuarto de baño. El vapor le cubrió su único ojos verde y lo sofoco ligeramente; se tambaleo en medio de la niebla y el piso resbaladizo (había olvidado sus sandalias), y poco antes de llegar al agua tropezó con algo húmedo y suave.

Miro hacia abajo y se encontró a Cross Marian recargado en la orilla del _onsen_, mirando hacia arriba justo entre sus piernas, donde la toalla no alcanzaba a cubrir. Vaya manera de saludar a un General.

Por un momento, Lavi no sabía qué hacer. Se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de entre sorpresa, vergüenza y miedo le llenaba el rostro. Y Cross, con una ceja arqueada, seguía mirándole la entrepierna.

"Bookman Jr., ¿verdad?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, y Lavi se pregunto si seria por el color del vello o por la jovialidad de su miembro que lo adivino. Con este pensamiento se percato de que no era el todo adecuado que un hombre se presentara ante otro atreves de su zona pélvica (haría falta un apretón de manos?), así que dio un paso hacia atrás como si una serpiente le hubiese mordido la pierna, hizo un sonido de asentimiento parecido a _"Uhm"_ que sonó mas como un gemido, y entro al agua lentamente mientras le temblaban las piernas. El ruidoso choque de cristales delgados le llamo la atención, y solo entonces volteo a ver al General; derramaba vino sobre una copa, y a juzgar por el ángulo de inclinación de la botella estaba a punto de terminárselo.

Ahora, su cómodo baño no resulto tan cómodo. En especial porque Cross no le quitaba la vista de encima, mirando como, oh por Dios, queriendo desnudarlo aunque en teoría ya lo estaba. Estaban. Ambos.

Lavi había leído que era sano tener curiosidad acerca del tamaño de la "herramienta" de otros hombres. La competencia forma parte de la interacción y supervivencia de los genes del individuo de una especie. Gracias a Darwin, Lavi miraba los penes de otros hombres a menudo. Quería saber a qué se enfrentaba. No es como si le gustara. No _demasiado_.

En alguna ocasión leyó que hay especias que se aparean con individuos del mismo sexo, pero ello no se compara con su caso, puesto que estas especies no tienen un miembro como Yuu.

De cualquier modo, el vapor era lo suficientemente espeso como para impedirle semejante visión; así que se limito a mirar al techo y tararear una canción mientras trataba de relajarse. Unos cuantos minutos después, Cross no parecía tanto una amenaza; se dio cuenta de que si había un momento oportuno para preguntarle acerca de Allen era aquel (desnudo, ebrio y supuestamente vulnerable). Claro que no sabía por dónde empezar.

"¿Sabes? Esta situación me parece muy familiar" comento el General, añadiendo sh's donde no las había. "Una vez, en Shanghai..." y se quedo en silencio, mirando al espacio, recordando. Por alguna razón, Lavi creyó más sabio no decir nada, pero eso no lo salvo.

Cross volteo lentamente hacia él, y ahí, entre la niebla, las luces y su tarareo de "Para Elisa", se vio extrañamente... hermoso. Encandilante, con su brillante melena roja empapada, cayendo sobre sus hombros como una fuente de vino tinto, con sus ojos ámbar destellando impetuosamente sobre él, como una bofetada que te deja pidiendo más.

Yuu era bello, cautivante, una tormenta. El tipo de persona de la que escriben los poetas, con la que sueñan los pintores.

Pero Cross Marian es el trueno. Es el tipo de persona que un artista nunca supera.

El bookman se quedo paralizado pensando en ello, definitivamente electrificado y con las extremidades entumidas. Quería decir algo, cambiar su tren de pensamiento que lo llevaba a la perdición pero se quedaba con la boca abierta. El General supo aprovechar esto. Se acerco, acorralando con sus brazos en ambo lados, y lo miro, con la comisura de sus labios formando una sonrisa que mezclaba burla y seducción, como diciendo "no saldrás intacto de aquí".

Y había algo irónicamente atractivo en esa corrupción.

Cuando la boca de Cross devoro la suya, el corazón de Lavi se detuvo y fue como si toda la sangre sin presión en su cuerpo se deslizara directamente hacia su miembro. El bookman se sintió avergonzado, pero acaso no debería Cross sentir lo mismo? En absoluto. Al contrario, incluso lucia complacido. Lo miraba con la sagacidad de un león que ha atrapado una gacela.

Y, cuando le tomo las piernas para abrirlas de par en par y posarse entre ellas, se dio cuenta de que no era el único cuya sangre se concentraba en una parte del cuerpo específica.

Sintió el miembro firme de Cross frotarse contra el suyo, y se percato de que no sabía cómo detener aquello, que las cosas simplemente seguiría su curso hasta llegar al clímax. El General lo tomo por la barbilla bruscamente e introdujo la lengua en su boca con una falta de delicadeza tal, que un grato escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Cross se meció hacia atrás y hacia delante, friccionando ambas erecciones; Bookman Jr. se sentía tan vulnerable e indefenso que lo único que podía hacer era temblar.

Ese hombre lo estaba dominando de una manera deliciosa.

En el acto sexual, Lavi siempre había sido el líder, la iniciativa, el instigador. Hoy, **no**.

Cross lo tomo por los hombros, apretándoselos con tal fuerza que casi lo hace gritar, y le dio media vuelta dejando la mitad del cuerpo de Lavi recostado bocabajo sobre el frio suelo resbaloso. El General se recostó sobre él, acercando su enorme miembro a la entrada del muchacho, y le susurro al oído,

"Si quieres que me detenga, dilo de una vez. No tengo pensado forzarte". Irónicamente, parecía ser que Cross decía esto a sabiendas de que no había forma de que Lavi se negase. Simplemente, no podía.

Lo deseaba. Ansiaba conocer los misterios de ser dominado, de sentir algo nuevo dentro de el. Así que la respuesta era obvia.

Volteo por sobre su hombro y, jalando violentamente uno de los tantos mechones escarlata que le caían encima, murmuro contra los labios de Cross,

"_Forzame_ si puedes, General".

Y ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse más.

Cross se llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca, y luego Lavi lo sintió entrar en él; sintió un dedo, luego dos, humedeciendo y jugando con su cavidad, y para cuando el tercero entro ya no había incomodidad alguna. Momentos después dejo de sentir estas tres extremidades agitándose en su interior, y se abrió paso en el algo mas grande, más caliente, un palpitante trozo de carne viva haciendo una brusca entrada mientras dos manos lo asían por las caderas y lo jalaban hacia atrás. Soltó un gemido de dolor y trato de incorporarse en un ángulo diferente pero Cross lo tomo por la nuca y lo azoto contra el suelo. Poco a poco, el miembro fue hundiéndose en su interior hasta quedar completamente dentro. Lavi podía sentir la calidez del pecho de Cross contra su espalda y escuchar sus jadeos en su oído.

Empezó a embestirlo lentamente, con una delicadeza impropia de todos los movimientos anteriores. Después de unos instantes, cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado a la estreches de la entrada, arremetió mas violentamente contra él, y los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos ahogados por parte de ambos; Lavi estaba a punto de gritar, y Cross le cubrió la boca con su mano al tiempo que la otra se deslizaba por sus muslos hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual agarro con firmeza bajo el agua; logro sincronizar las embestidas con aquel rítmico masaje.

Lavi no lo soportaba más. Apenas podía respirar, y cuando lo lograba era solo para liberar el aire en un gemido; sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza sobre la mano de Cross y este, adolorido, comenzó a abalanzarse más impetuosamente y a mover su mano con mas habilidad.

Todas estas nuevas sensaciones, el cansancio, el deseo... abrumaron a Lavi de tal forma que perdió noción del tiempo y sus sentidos se desvanecieron poco a poco. Por un momento dejo de respirar, y un zumbido invadió sus oídos; un ruido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, tanto que dejo de oír los gemidos de Cross.

Y entonces, lo sintió. Se vino tan fuerte que arqueo la espalda y sus uñas se clavaron en las piedras del suelo como queriendo desgarrarlas. No lograba escuchar su propia voz pero sabía que estaba gritando, y Cross lo jalo del cabello y apretó aun más la mano alrededor de su miembro y lo embistió aun mas frenéticamente, mientras Lavi se retorcía debajo de el.

Y una vez acabado este éxtasis, al borde de la inconsciencia sintió las uñas del General clavarse en la piel de sus caderas casi hasta el punto de hacerle sangrar, y el miembro dentro de el tembló y lo lleno de una explosión cálida y abundante. Cross se mantuvo estático, con los ojos cerrados y uno de sus puños aun aferrado a los mechones anaranjados de su cabello. Sintió su corazón latiendo desesperadamente contra su espalda, y su cálido aliento sobre su oreja una vez más.

No había nada que decir. Solo permanecieron inmóviles, uno sobre el otro, completamente exhaustos, satisfechos, ocupando el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces, algo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo seguido de pequeños golpes de cosas cayendo alrededor. Cross y Lavi alzaron la mirada perezosamente y vieron a Komui en bata de baño, con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca abierta en algo parecido a una enorme O; sus cejas se fruncieron en una expresión de entre asombro y miedo y _"Oh como quisiera des-ver esto". _Incluso había tirado sus utensilios de baño. Como si trabajar 16 horas sin parar no fuera suficiente, ahora Dios lo castigaba con esta escena. ¿Que había hecho para merecer algo así?

"No es lo que parece" trato de arreglar el bookman, con Cross aun dentro de el, y su falta de aire por el peso no ayudo mucho.

Komui y Lavi se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido, y entonces, Cross hablo.

"Por supuesto que lo es" dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica, y Lavi hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer: su cara dio de lleno contra el piso y no levanto la mirada hasta que estuvo seguro de que Komui se había ido.

* * *

Luego de un sermón de dos horas (y varios golpes de libros en la cabeza) acerca de la moral y los buenos e inexistentes valores de aquella época de oro Victoriana, Komui Lee decidió no encerrarlos en las mazmorras (separados, OBVIAMENTE, si no, que caso tenia?) ni castrarlos con una taza de café hirviendo. Probablemente porque pensó que, al menos, ahora aquellos sodomitas representaban una amenaza menos para su querida Lenalee. Que equivocado estaba.

A fin de cuentas, salieron de su oficina sin algo más que unos pocos moretones. Camino a los dormitorios por un pasillo vacio, Cross encendió un cigarrillo y, sin mirar a Lavi, dijo,

"No estuvo _tan_ mal", el bookman pensó que se refería al regaño. "Allen tembló y lloro todo el rato la primera vez, y eso si que me hizo sentir culpable" Lavi tardo unos minutos en procesar la información y darse cuenta de que estaba en un error.

Lo miraba, perturbado, atreves de su único ojo.

"Así que lo lleve al buffet chino al día siguiente y lo olvido" o al menos eso pensaba Cross, como si una tonelada de comida fuera la solución para cualquier problema con Allen. El General alzo una mano en señal de despedida y apresuro el paso. Bookman Jr. se quedo inmóvil en medio del corredor, con los ojos muy abiertos y al borde del llanto, hasta que la figura pelirroja desapareció de vista.

Pronto, Allen asomo su blanca cabecita por una esquina del pasillo, lo vio y, confundido, se planto frente a él. Aquella expresión de terror total y cicatrices mentales sí que lo preocupo; tanto, que sus ojitos grises se clavaron en los de Lavi, y le pregunto,

"¿Estas bien? Que sucedió?" Lavi se quedo en silencio durante un instante, y luego, mirándolo a los ojos, le respondió:

_"Lo mismo que a ti en Shanghai" _Allen ahogo un grito de horror. Se unió a Lavi en acto de parecer una estatua mirando al suelo en medio del corredor.

Ahora ambos compartían una cosa más en común.

* * *

_Escribi esto hoy, que es mi primera dia de escuela, despues de comerme un burrito de jamon con queso, una coca cola y unas galletas de chocolate. Creo que esta pareja no es muy comun (sobre todo porque jamas se les ha visto hablar) pero quise intentarlo y ponerlos en una situacion donde sus perversiones salieran a relucir. Perdon si todo lo que escribo es sobre sexo, pero es que es lo mas divertido :D_

_Me preguntaron si escribiria sobre una pareja het. He escrito het (SebastianxBeast de Kuroshitsuji) pero la verdad es que en -Man las mujeres me parecen medio desabridas. Los hombres son mas divertidos._

_Disculpen las faltas de ortografia pero es que mi word esta en ingles y mi teclado no tiene ñs asi que tengo que copy pastearlas :l_

_Dejen review, me hacen feliz y estimulan mi imaginacion pornografica :D_


End file.
